Election Day (Part I)
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. The night before Election Day makes for interesting bedfellows. Josh stresses over returns. Santos' senior staff relaxes in a bar. Four couples go off together. Donna and Josh flirt. Donna leaves; Josh follows. Meanwhile, C.J. is faced with her future job offers. Annabeth makes a startling discovery. Summary 3 AM -- Josh wakes up in bed with Donna in the background. Donna dresses to get ready for the busy day. Everyone gathers in Josh's room. Bruno is flirting with an attractive woman. Bruno introduces the woman to Jane. Josh tries to give a inspiring speech to the Santos staffers, but comes off as panicky and seems like he's falling apart. The Santos' land in Houston. They will vote then go home. Josh reviews the exit polls with some Santos staffers. He and Donna go back to Josh's room. Edie and Ronna come to get them. Both the Santos and Vinick staffers are going over the whiteboard voting maps. Kate and Will meet coming into the White House. Will mentions possibly moving to California, Kate becomes distant and leaves abruptly. Josh freaks out about losing in several states. He goes outside to cool down, and Donna follows him out to comfort him and tell him that he's done his job and he just has to wait for the election. The speechwriting staff for Santos get together, they're writing a lot of speeches for all possible scenarios. Kate goes to Will's office to apologizes for leaving abruptly. Will says he doesn't have to move to California, that he can stay in D.C. so they can continue dating. Kate implies she voted for Vinick. On the news, it is reported that Vinick is winning West Virginia. Santos and Helen talk about what he's going to do tommorow. Charlie says he would want to work with CJ even after they leave the White House. Annabeth goes to wake Leo. She can't find him, then goes into the bathroom and screams for help. Starring *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Mary McCormack as Kate Harper *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos Special Guest Stars *Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli Guest Starring *Stephen Root as Bob Mayer *Cress Williams as Lester *Melinda McGraw as Jane Braun *Matthew Del Negro as Bram Howard *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *Ramón De Ocampo as Otto *Diana-Maria Riva as Edie Ortega *David Ramsey as Teddy Wallace Special Musical Appearance by: *The Foo Fighters Co-Starring *Jonathan Runyon as Drew *Annie Morgan as Annie *Rebecca Marshall as Carrie Marino *Ivan Allen as Anchor #1 Roger Salier *Paul Moyer as Anchor #2 *Paul Keeley as Agent Ellis Taylor Trivia Josh talks about people going to the polls in Oregon but the entire state votes by mail. http://www.tv.com/the-west-wing/election-day-part-1/episode/633618/summary.html Goofs At one point, Bob says to Bruno that North Dakota has gone Republican for the last 40 years (approximately 1966), yet Bartlet won both of the Dakota's four years prior. When Josh goes out to get fresh air, it is completely dark, even though it shouldn't be. Quotes Will Bailey: You spend the night at my house more often than not. Kate Harper: Which makes me...? Will Bailey: A really good date. Charlie Young: You're a smart savvy woman who could easily consider world domination for a next career move. References "The West Wing" Election Day(2006) The West Wing: Election Day Category:Episodes Category:Season 7